


What's Dead Should Stay Dead

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna comes back instead of Samuel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Dead Should Stay Dead

Deanna wakes up miles away from where she died. The first thing she does is find the library, which looks nothing like the one she remembers, and look up the date. She's been dead for thirty-seven years.

Mary's dead. Mary's husband turned hunter and is dead. Mary's sons were raised hunter and are dead. Every relative Deanna can think of is dead, and their children are dead, and their grandchildren—

(Crowley can bring them back. If she works with him.)

(What's dead should stay dead.)

Then she finds Gwendolyn Campbell. Or rather, Gwen finds her. Gwen's a hotshot with these computer things the librarians have been teaching Deanna how to use, and this sort of records search sent up red flags.

Then Sam Winchester finds them. It's a Mexican standoff for several tense minutes, as Deanna saw the records from Monument, Colorado. But all is peacefully resolved, and Sam joins the family hunts.

The first time Sam mentions Dean, Deanna doesn't think much of it. The second time, she pays attention. The third, and she listens until she figures out where to find him.

Mexican standoff time again, made extra awkward because Dean's wife and son are there.

Dean agrees to join the Campbells for one hunt. Just long enough to take down Crowley. But Crowley has Sam's soul, and Dean didn't inherit Deanna's backbone, because Dean's willing to do whatever it takes to get his brother back.


End file.
